MSA-005K Guncannon Detector
The MSA-005K Guncannon Detector (often misspelled as "Dictector", "Gun Cannon DT") is a prototype artillery mobile suit, it is first featured in Z-MSV, the design is later updated and featured in novel Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Guncannon Detector was design with firepower in mind and is equipped with several several beam weapons. Its main armaments are a pair of beam cannons, with a beam gun attached to the right shoulder armor for med-to-close range combat. Other weapons include a pair of head head-mounted vulcan guns and a beam rifle, with a grenade launcher mounted under the barrel. A noticeable weakness of the Detector is its lack of any sort of melee weapons, putting it at a disadvantage in close combat. The Guncannon Detector uses the same frame as the original MSA-005 Methuss. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*137mm Rocket Launcher ;*Beam Gun :Mounted on the right shoulder armor and intended to function as a med-to close range weapon. It has less power the beam cannons, but a higher rate of fire. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. The beam rifle is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. :;*Grenade Launcher :One grenade launcher is attached below the barrel of the beam rifle. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted over the Detector's shoulders, these weapons are extremely powerful with one shot being enough to destroy a mobile suit. They also have an unusually high rate of fire due to a pair of cooling vents on the back of the mobile suit which keep the cannons from overheating. These beam cannons replace the 137mm rocket launchers when equipped. History In UC 0087, this mobile suit was developed for Karaba as an artillery mobile suit suitable for use in guerilla combat. It is able to take a shooting position in an instant. Two units were built and dropped by shuttle to North America. While one machine was destroyed in a failed landing attempt, the other was safely collected by Karaba. It was painted with a red color scheme and called Guncannon Detector by Hayato Kobayashi. In UC 0096, a Guncannon Detector was seen deployed by the Earth Federation during the assault of Torrington Base, where it disabled multiple Zeon MS carrier units. The Guncannon Detector was eventually destroyed by a squad of the Zeon remnant forces. Picture Gallery Guncannond-novel.jpg|Guncannon Detector (Gundam Unicorn novel version) MSA-005K Gun-Cannon Detector.jpg|1/100 scale - MSA-005K Gun-Cannon Detector Msa005kgd5456.png|MSA-005K Guncannon Detector (Gundam Unicorn OVA version) MSA005k23422.png|Guncannon Detector lineart (Gundam Unicorn OVA version) guncannon_detector.gif B2.jpg 33445345K64.jpg|Ka Signature - GunCannon DT Poster Image References MSA-005K Gun Cannon DT - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSA-005K Gun Cannon DT - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design 7656754GDK5.png|Guncannon Detector (Gundam Unicorn OVA version) External Links *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector on MAHQ.net